3rd Generation Akatsuki
by Kyugon
Summary: It has been years since the first and second generation of Akatsuki have passed. What people don't know is that there is a new generation. As kids and young teens, they have heard of the Akatsuki and their defeat. Coming together, they form the third generation. And their new goal, created from boredom, is to bring the first generation back, the first gen. teaching the third gen.
1. Chapter 1

Scenes For 3nd Generation Akatsuki

"I'm bored!" Taruko whined along with Shiro. Miriki sighed at her friend's weirdness.

"If you are bored, go find something to do." She told them.

"But we don't know what to do?" Shiro whined. Taruko Takitomi and Keneko nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I have an idea." Kuroi said sarcastically. "We could just summon the original Akatsuki and have them train us! Wouldn't that be fantastic?" Every word oozed sarcasm as she mockingly threw her hands into the air.

"Actually," Reckei, the leader of the current Akatsuki said. "That is a really good idea."

"It is?" Kuroi asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes." Reckei said. "And since it was your idea, you get to figure out how to do it." Kuroi glared at him before walking away, grumbling.

"Give me 10 minutes." She said, closing the door to her room.

"Yay! We get to revive the Akatsuki!" Taruko and Shiro yelled in excitement. The others high fived each other, smirks plastered on their faces.

"Now to see who trains who?" X muttered, deep in thought.

"I call Kisame!" Taruko yelled. "We are both water users!"

"We will decide who trains who when they are revived." Reckei said, looking at all of them with a stone hard gaze. "They also get a choice got that?" They all nodded quietly, more than a little frightened by their appointed leader.

"Good." He said, smirking at their fear. "Be prepared to do whatever Kuroi says." He looked pointedly at all of them except Miriki and Kiora

"I have come up with something." Kuroi said, coming back into the room. "It requires everyone's powers."

"What do you mean all of us?" Takitomi asked. "Couldn't you do it with some of us?" Kuroi shook her head.

"No." She said. "I need every single one. Shiro will use his ability to raise corpses from the ground. Reckei__will use his ability to regenerate and healing to bring the bodies to a whole form. Then Avaron Keneko and Takitomi will work together with their abilities to bring and place the souls into their bodies.

While that is happening, Miriki will use her ability to control blood and put some into their bodies, so that their hearts may beat and their body functions return. My ability to weave chakra will connect our chakra to their bodies to give them some chakra until theirs is completely revived while supporting everyone.

Once that is accomplished, we will move to Taruko who will use her affinity with water and get them out of their mummified state and return water to their cells. X, using his multiple elemental powers will jump-start their hearts, brain and re-adjust and strengthen their bones, planting mineral that they need.

Finally, Kiora__will use their power of fabric control to give these guys clothes and help them move until they adjust and can stand and move on their own."

"That took you 7 minutes." Keneko pointed out. Kuroi gave him a dirty look, flipping him the bird before plopping back down on the couch where she was previously.

"What are you doing?" Reckei asked, a little pissed that she was sitting down like nothing happened.

"Sitting down." Kuroi said smartly. "We have to build up our chakra and energy to do this. Especially me because I have to constantly regulate our chakra to their bodies and ourselves as we work, which will most likely take up to 20 hours to complete, the majority of it being calling the souls back and the other majority rebuilding their bodies."

"Fine." Reckei said, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Everyone rest and build up your strength, we will revive them tomorrow, starting early in the morning." Everyone groaned when he said that.

"That early?" Avaron whined.

"That is what he said." Kiora told her. Everyone pouted except for Reckei Kiora Miriki and Kuroi.

"Whatever." Linc said, getting over it fairly quickly. "I'm going to be doing something not boring." With that he was off.

"I'm going to work on my stuff." Kumoi muttered, leaving the room as well.

"I wanna watch Kumoi work!"Keneko said, leaving to follow Kumoi. 15 seconds later, he was thrown out of the room.

"New record." Miriki said. "She must be warming up to you." Kenko's eyes lit up.

"You really think so?" He asked. Miriki nodded, making him get up and dance around, singing 'She likes me!'

"I'm going to sleep." Taruko said, going to her room to do as she said.

"Good idea."Avaron muttered, heading towards her room. The shutting of a door could be heard in the living room.

"I will arrange a place for them to stay." Reckie said, walking away towards his private quarters. Miriki got out a book and began to read, leaving Shiro Kiora and X to chat with each other.

**Yeah I've been holding this story back for a while. Well now it is up, the next generation of Akatsuki! Oportunities to help with this story will come in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up everyone." Reckei mumbled, walking through the base while banging on the doors tiredly. There was a lot of mumbling before the members started stumbling out of their rooms.

"Coffee." Taruko mumbled, stumbling over to the coffee pot with most of the members. Kuroi was stretching while Kiora went to get the robes for the revived Akatsuki. Once the members with coffee had their fill, everyone went into the empty room that they really had no use for except for peace and quiet.

"Everyone get in formation." Kuroi said, standing off to one side of the circular room. Everyone did as she said, releasing their chakra and allowing Kuroi to connect her chakra to hers as well as the other members.

Once done, she gave everyone a nod, signaling for them to begin. Reckei put their hands to the ground, eyes closed as he concentrated on the remains of the dead members. Soon bodies started coming though the ground, slowly taking shape of the members. X, Miriki and Taruko went to work on restoring the bodies while Linc, Shiro and Avaron worked on finding the souls.

Once the bodies started becoming more human and able to hold souls, Kuroi attached everyone's charka to the bodies. Kiora__wrapped the cloaks that they brought around the members, covering them.

"Got them." Linc said, signaling for X to start the re-starting of the bodies while everyone's chakra was getting eaten up. Kuroi, with a little sweat on her forehead, focused on evening out the chakra dristibutation thought the process.

After what felt like forever, the old Akatsuki members opened their eyes, finally breathing on their own.

Seeing everything done, Kuroi disconnected everyone's chakra, leaving some of the members to stumble to the ground. Kiora continued to use her natural ability of fabric to help lift the members.

"You managed to bring us back." Pain said, looking a little shocked. The group smirked.

"We are the 3rd Generation Akatsuki." Chitoru said. "We do the impossible every day."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	4. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	5. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	6. Sorry folks

**Sorry for fans of this story. I already have 10 stories (not including this) and this one was not thoroughly planned. So, once again sorry. 5 days after posting this, i will take it off fanfiction for the time being. BUT! I will put it back up once some of my stories have been completed. Thanks for loving the story, and adiose for now! Chow~**


End file.
